prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakim Zane
Hakim Zane is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his recent work in Impact Wrestling, under the ring name Rohit Raju. On Impact Wrestling, he is one-half of the tag team The Desi Hit Squad with Raj Singh. Before working for Impact Wrestling, Zane/Raju worked over 10 years on the independent circuit in promotions including Ring of Honor (ROH), Superkick'D and Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling (XICW). In his career, Zane/Raju is a one-time XICW Xtreme Intense Champion, one-time XICW Light Heavyweight Champion, two-time XICW Midwest Heavyweight Champion and a one-time Superkick'D King Of The 6IX Champion. Professional wrestling career Early Years Under the ring name Hakim Zane, he debuted between 2008 and 2009. From then on, Zane worked in matches in promotions including for the National Wrestling Alliance and several NWA affiliates. Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling (2013-2018) On April 14, 2013, Zane held his first title as co-holder of the XICW Tag Team Championship with TD Thomas. They held the tag titles until September 8, 2013 at XICW 167: Jacobs vs. Venom, where they lost the titles to challengers Sonny Scarboni & Vinnie Scarboni. The following year, Zane won his first singles championship on April 27, 2014 at XICW 177: Jacobs vs. Shelley, where he defeated The DBA to win the XICW Midwest Heavyweight Championship. He later lost the title on December 14 at XICW 187 Hardcore With A Heart, to former WWE Cruiserweight Shannon Moore. The following year in 2015, Zane won the XICW Light Heavyweight Championship on January 17, 2015 at XICW Best In Detroit VIII, defeating Caleb Stills, Chris Sabin and Owen Travers in a four-way match. Three months later on April 12 at XICW 192, Zane lost the Light Heavyweight title to Owen Travers in a Best-Two-Out-Of-Three-Falls Match. Zane later won the Midwest Heavyweight title for a second time. His second reign began on June 5, 2016 at XICW 210 after defeating Rhino. He went on to defend the Midwest Heavy weight title against challengers including Robbie E and Matt Cross. His final title defense was August 7, 2016 at XICW 213, successfully defeating Matt Cross. During 2017, Zane competed for the XICW Tag Team and Midwest Heavyweight titles on several occasions, however did not succeeding either title for a second time. He returned for one last match during a July 13, 2018 XICW show, challenging Jimmy Jacobs for the Midwest Heavyweight title but did not succeed in winning the championship. Superkick'D (2016-2018) Zane debuted on March 11, 2016 at Superkick'D Crank'd Party, defeating Ashley Sixx. On July 8 during the 2016 Superkick'D King Of The 6IX Tournament, Zane competed for the Superkick'D King Of The 6IX Championship, advancing in the semi-final after eliminating TARIK. The tournament final was contested in a Four-Way Ladder Match, in which Zane competed against Young Myles, Dylan Bostic and Orlando Christopher. The following year on March 17, 2017 at Superkick'D Wild For The Night, Zane competed for the Superkick'D King Of The 6IX Title Orlando Christopher and reigning champion Gavin Quinn to win the 6IX title for the first time. He later lost the title the following month at Superkick'D Bad Friday in a Four-Way Match against Alessandro Del Bruno, Gavin Quinn and Orlando Christopher. Zane wrestled his final match on May 18, 2018 at Superkick'D Key To The City, defeating Psycho Mike by disqualification. Impact Wrestling (2017-present) On the May 11, 2017 episode of iMPACT!, Zane teamed with Idris Abraham in a tag match lost against Garza Jr. & Laredo Kid. Six months later, Zane returned and wrestled in his first singles match. During the November 30 episode of iMPACT!, Zane lost his debut singles match to Taiji Ishimori. He made his final televised appearance of the year on the December 9 episode of Xplosion, losing to Eddie Edwards. Zane returned the following year on the January 11, 2018 episode iMPACT!, teaming with Caleb Konley and Trevor Lee in a tag match lost to Dezmond Xavier, Garza Jr. & Sonjay Dutt. The following month on the February 8 episode of iMPACT!, he debuted the ring name Rohit Raju, teaming with El Hijo del Fantasma in a tag match lost against Matt Sydal & Taiji Ishimori. On March 16 at Impact One Night Only: March Breakdown, Raju debuted with Gursinder Singh under the team name The Desi Hit Squad. During the event, the Desi Hit Squad defeated Sheldon Jean & Stone Rockwell. March 22 episode of iMPACT!, Raju challenged for the Impact X Division Championship but lost to the reigning champion Matt Sydal. For the course of the year, Raju and Gursinder Singh shared the ring as teammates and as opponents. Their final match was a singles competition during the October 11 episode of iMPACT! in which he defeated Gursinder Singh. By the November 1 episode of iMPACT! the Desi Hit Squad was modified with the addition of Raj Singh, replacing Gursinder Singh. During the episode, they defeated The Beach Bums (Freddie IV & TJ Crawford). Raju wrestled his final match of the year on the November 22 episode of iMPACT! teaming with Eli Drake, Glenn Gilbertti, Jake Crist and Katarina Leigh in a The 2nd Annual Eli Drake Gravy Train Turkey Trot Ten Man Tag Team Match lost to Alisha Edwards, Dezmond Xavier, Fallah Bahh, Kikutaro & KM. The following year, Raju returned with Raj Singh on the January 3, 2019 episode of iMPACT! in a tag match against Fallah Bahh & KM. Their match was an "audition" observed by Impact Knockout Scarlett Bordeaux. The match concluded with the Desi Hit Squad losing to KM and Fallah Bahh. During the January 25 episode of iMPACT!, the Desi Hit Squad lost a tag match to The Rascalz (Dezmond Xavier & Zachary Wentz). During the early months of 2019, Raju competed in tag matches. On March 9 at Impact Wrestling-OVW One Night Only: Clash In The Bluegrass, Raju teamed with oVe (Dave Crist & Jake Crist), Madman Fulton in a tag match against Dustin Jackson, Melvin Maximus, Sam Thompson & Shiloh Jonze. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dragon Stomp (Top rope double stomp) **''Dragons Wings ''(Scissored armbar) *'Signature moves''' **Falcon Arrow **Fujiwara armbar **Suicide dive **Running senton *'Teams and stables' **The Extreme Dragons - with Aaron McCormick **The Desi Hit Squad - with Raj Singh *'Managers' **Gama Singh *'Nicknames' **''"The Mad Dragon"'' *'Entrance Music' **"I Am the Greatest" by Logic (Independent circuit) **'"Monsoon Conquest"' by Marc Layton-Bennett (IMPACT) Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Raj Singh *'Superkick'D' **Superkick'D King Of The 6IX Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **XICW Midwest Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **XICW Xtreme Intense Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:2008 debuts Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Heritage Champions